Ni passé Ni Futur
by Bizante
Summary: Naruto revient à son village des années après l'avoir quitté. Quelles sont ses réelles intentions? PG - 13 en prévision de ce qui va venir
1. Chapitre 1 Ichiraku Ramen

Ni Passé Ni Futur Chapitre 1 – Ichiraku Ramen – 

Il était devant le restaurant.

Il avait bien changé ce lieu depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu y manger.

Finit le banc à même l'échoppe. Le magasin avait changé d'apparence. Il ressemblait plus à un restaurant de luxe maintenant.

Ce fût cette image qui lui fit un choque. C'est en arrivant devant son ancien restaurant que Naruto vit comme le temps avait passé. 

Lui aussi il avait changé, en bien ou en mal nul ne saurait le dire puisque personne ne le reconnaissait. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune garçon blond qui courait dans cette ville il y a si longtemps.

Il avait abandonné ses habits orange fluo, car avec le temps il avait compris que c'était vraiment de mauvais goût….

A la place il portait un t-shirt noir avec une spirale bleu ciel au centre. Par-dessus, la veste de couleur pourpre foncé allait très bien avec ses yeux. Ses yeux avaient cessé d'être bleu il y a quelques années. Ils avaient pris une couleur vraiment bizarre mais très belle, un mélange de violet et de pourpre qui lui donnait un air mystérieux mais aussi en même temps un regard très beau et tranquillisant. C'était grâce à ce regard qu'il avait fait des ravages dans les villages. Combien de femme avait tout plaqué pour une soirée avec lui, alors quelle savait très bien que le matin suivant il ne serais plus la….

Son pantalon était brun, mais un brun sombre qui se rapprochait plus du noir. Tout cette ensemble de couleur contrastait énormément avec la couleur se ces cheveux. Ils étaient long, en fait ces cheveux lui tombait jusqu'aux fesses. Et ils étaient d'un blond, c'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé en lui (à part son obsession pour les ramens). Ces cheveux étaient libre jusqu'aux niveaux des épaules, puis il les avaient ramené en une tresse géante. De plus sa peau bronzée donnait vraiment l'impression que ces cheveux était comme un soleil, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses auprès des filles…..

Il se décida finalement à entrer dans le restaurant. Une femme vint tout de suite vers lui.

- Bonsoir monsieur, vous êtes seul ? demande la femme.

La femme du remarquer la tête que faisait Naruto car elle rigola et lui dit :

- Pour la table monsieur, une seul personne ?

- Oui merci. Ce fût la seule réponse que Naruto réussi à articul

- Voila votre table, dit-elle en lui indiquant une table qui était proche de l'entrée

- Excusez moi, demanda Naruto, est-ce que monsieur Tanawa travaille encore ici ?

- Non du tout, il a pris sa retraite il y a 4 ans. Maintenant c'est ça fille qui dirige l'entreprise, c'est aussi elle qui fait la cuisine. Voici la liste des menus je vous laisse choisir.

- Merci.

Tout à coup Naruto eu une envie de faire une folie. Il voulu savoir si quelqu'un se souvenait encore de lui. Il savait le risque que cela lui ferait courir, mais après avoir bien pesé le pour et le contre il se décida pour tenter le coup de folie.

- Vous avez décid ? lui demanda la femme, obligeant naruto à sortir de ces pensées.

- Oui, je vais vous demander un menu qui n'est pas sur la liste.

- Pas sur la liste ? demanda la femme

- Oui, lui dit il, la fille de monsieur Tanawa sait ce que c'est.

- Alors quel est le nom de ce menu ? Demanda la femme pleine de curiosit

- Un menu Naruto

- Un menu … Naruto ?

- Oui exactement

- Très bien, et pour boire ?

- Du saké froid

- D'accord merci

La femme reparti en ce posant des question, mais naruto s'en fichait, il voulait voir si l'une des seules personnes qui ne l'avait pas trahis se souvenait de lui.

Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua même pas les personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant.

*****************************Changement de scène*****************************

Cela faisait 10 minutes que ces amis la faisaient patienter. Elle avait bien été précise pour l'heure.

- Rhaaaa c'est toujours la même chose, on leur dit 9h et ils sont tous en retard.

La fille qui s'énervait avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait un beau kimono violet clair qui faisait ressortir son superbe teint pale. Le kimono n'était pas en reste non plus. Il était violet, mais avec de très beau dessein blanc représentant des soleils.

Tout à coût elle aperçu du coin de l'œil une troupe de jeune gens qui arrivaient en traînant le pas et en rigolant.

- Et ben vous en avez mis le temps pour venir !!!!!!

- Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait se dépêcher, maintenant elle va pas nous lâcher de la soirée…

- COMMENT SIHIKAMARU ?????????? TU OSE TE PLAINDRE ???!!!!

- Désolé Ino, on est passé prendre Sasuke et il n'était pas prêt

- C'est pas une excuse Sakura, la prochaine fois arrange toi pour que ton fiancé soir prêt à l'heure !

- Bon puisque tout le monde est la je crois que l'on peut y aller

Le petit groupe constitué de Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Hinata, TenTen, Kiba, Choji et Shino se dirigèrent vers le lieu de leur rendez-vous, le restaurant Ichiraku.

Ils étaient tous habillés de beau kimono. Tous arborant avec fierté le dessein de leur clan dessus. 

Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage en les montrant du doigt. Mais c'était de manière positive car ils ressemblaient à des nobles. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage, en partie à cause des deux personnes qui menait le groupe, Sasuke et Neji.

Arrivé devant le restaurant, Ino les arrêta tous :

- Souvenez-vous pourquoi nous sommes la. Alors un minimum de respect s'il vous plait.

Tous furent d'accord. D'ailleurs c'était une des rares fois ou ils étaient tous d'accord.

Leur groupe faisait cela régulièrement pour être sur qu'il n'oublierait jamais la promesse qu'ils lui avait fait.

En entrant dans le restaurant une serveuse arriva tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était elle leur indiqua tout de suite la table. Vu le nombre de fois qu'ils venaient ici ils avaient leur table à eux. Ils avancèrent dans le restaurant sans arrêter leur discussion d'avant. En marchant vers leur table le regard d'Hinata fut attiré par une personne qui se tenait vers leur table. Un beau jeune homme était perdu dans ces pensées en regardant sa main. Elle ne lui voyait pas le visage mais il semblait être très beau. D'après son apparence elle pensa qu'il devait être un riche marchand qui était de passage au village. Mais quelque chose la gênait dans cette personne, quelque chose quel ne pouvait décrire. Le seul faite de regarder cette personne la rendait triste et mélancolique et en même temps elle sentait un sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine. Comme un poids qui….

- Alors Hinata on craque pour un bel inconnu ? Ino la regardait d'un air moqueur

- Co…Comment ? Hinata n'avait même pas remarqué que tout le groupe la regardai.

- C'est vrai qu'il à l'air mignon, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais personne d'autre à part lui…

Hinata rougit. Elle avança plus vite et fût la première à s'assoire à leur table. Depuis qu'elle avait avoué au groupe ses sentiments envers lui, ils prenaient tous un malin plaisir à l'embêter avec ça.

Tout ce passait bien, et quand ils étaient au milieu du combat pour décider ce qu'ils allaient commander, ils furent tous pris de surprise quand ils entendirent :

- Voila votre menu spécial Naruto. Et c'est offert par la maison. Ordre de la patronne.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un menu Naruto ??? Il n'y avait que leur groupe qui savait que ce menu existait, mais aucun ne l'avais jamais demandé car c'était tabou. C'était son menu. Même lui n'avait jamais osé commandé un spécial Naruto….. Qui avait commandé ça ? Il leva les yeux et vit que tout e monde avait pensé à la même chose. Tout le groupe était la, alors qui avait commandé ça ? Quand tout à coup ce fût comme un flash. Il eut l'impression de prendre un claque, et d'après ce qu'il voyait tout le monde en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Neji fut le premier à bouger. D'un coup de pied il fit voler la palissade en bambou qui séparait leur table de celle qui avait commandé le menu spécial Naruto. Tous regard ère mais la chaise était vide. Shino réagit tout de suite en allant vers la sortie pour regarder. Sakura suivie de Hinata et Ino se dirigère vers la serveuse

- Qui a commandé ça ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Il est ou ?

Les questions fusaient mais la serveuse était trop apeurée pour répondre. Après tout une bande de ninja avait fait voler en éclat une palissade en bambou et c'était rué vers elle en lui posant des questions.

Kiba donna la réponse :

- Ca ressemble à son odeur mais elle est différente.

- Comment ça différente ? demanda Shikamaru

- C'est son odeur mais, elle est ……..

- Accouche ! lui cria Ino

- Voila son odeur est sauvage, on dirait celle d'une bête. Pas celle d'un homme

Shino revint seulement pour leur dire qu'il n'avait vu personne de suspect dans les environs.

- Byakugan !! 

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Hinata qui avait activé son byakugan. Neji en fit autant et les deux cousin scrutèrent tout les environs. Malgré le fait que chacun arrivait à voir jusqu'à environ 5Km, ils ne virent rien du tout.

- Le blond ! Tous sursautèrent à la remarque de Lee

- Le blond ?... Ho mon dieu, Hinata !

- Oui ? 

- Le garçon blond que tu regardais quand on est arriv !

- Oui, mais je…. vous pensez que c'était lui ?

- Il y a des chances, mais après toute ces années, il faudrait le confronter de face pour être sur… Tous était tombé d'accord avec Shikamaru

Mais Hinata n'entendait plus leur discussion. IL AVAIT ETE LA ! En face d'elle et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle se rappelait maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le regardant et elle comprenait. Son cœur l'avait reconnu, malgré le changement d'apparence physique, malgré les années son cœur l'avait reconnu, mais elle, elle…. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son amour était de retour et elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. En pensant à cela des larmes lui vinrent au visage. Ses beaux yeux de perle pleurait car elle avait honte de ce quel venait de faire. Ses pensées se couvraient, ses peurs revenaient, tout revenait à sa mémoire. La manière donc il était parti, les paroles qu'il avait dit à ce moment, cette promesse quel lui avait fait. Tout lui revenait et elle en pleurait.

Quand tout à coup, elle sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. Elle entendit un petit piaffement. Elle porta sa main à sa tête et un petit oiseau grimpa sur sa main. Cet oiseau avait dans son bec un mouchoir bleu nacré, et il le tendait à Hinata. Etonnée elle pris le mouchoir et à la grande surprise de tous l'oiseau dit d'une voix qu'ils reconnurent tous :

- Sèche tes larmes, je te préfère quand tu souris. Mon soleil ne devrait jamais pleurer.

La dernière phrase fit comme l'effet d'une bombe pour tous. Plus aucun doute n'habitait leur esprit.

C'était bien naruto qu'ils avaient vu, c'était bien lui qui avait commandé ce menu.

Une grande joie envahis leurs cœurs. Il était de retour, il leurs avait pardonnée. Mais est-ce que c'était la vrai raison de son retour, leur avait-il pardonné leurs trahisons ou bien était-il venu pour une autre raison ? Leurs pensées furent coupées par une question :

- On fait quoi ? demanda Sasuke

- Comment ça ? demanda Neji

- Oui, on va tout raconter à Tsunade ou bien on attend pour voir ce qu'il vient faire ? 

A cette question aucun n'avait de réponse. Ils étaient sous le choc. Eux qui étaient venu là de bonne humeur pour un hommage à Naruto, ce retrouvait avec une situation qui était du ressort de tout le village.

- On ne dit rien pour l'instant. On rentre tous chez nous comme si de rien n'était, et l'on se retrouve à 9h chez moi pour décider de ce que l'on va faire.

Choji avait surpris tout le monde avec cette phrase. Et en faite en y pensant bien, il avait raison. Aucun d'eux n'était en état de réfléchir correctement. Tous hochere la tête en signe d'agrément et partir chez eux. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne trouva le sommeille cette nuit la.

*****************************Changement de scène*****************************

Naruto avait eu franchement peur. Cette fois c'était pas passé loin, mais quand il vu Hinata pleuré, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire encore un geste stupide.

- Ca fait pas un jour que je suis la que j'ai déjà fait 2 trucs cons…. Vraiment ce village à un effet néfaste sur moi.

Cette dernière phrase il l'avait dit en rigolant, lui qui voulait passé inaperçu, en une soirée tout ces ancien amis s'avaient qu'il était de retour…..

- Amis…..

Voila un mot qu'il n'avait pas dit depuis longtemps, à cette pensée son regards s'assombris, et tout en marchant vers son hôtel, il continuait de pensé à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit et à ces conséquences. Il savait que ces conséquences allait être lourdes, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec celle qu'allait engendré ça dernière mission.

- Vivement que cette mission soit finie. Que je puisse enfin me reposé en paix.

Et sur ces paroles il alla se coucher.

Fin du chapitre 1 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapitre 2 Le monument des Hokages

Chapitre 2 – Le monument des Hokages– 

Il c'était réveillé assez tard, ce qui était assez rare pour lui. Mais depuis quelque temps il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Son ventre lui faisait de plus en plus mal. En fait ce n'était pas son ventre qui lui faisait mal mais plutôt le sceau qui était dessus. Malgré le fait que le sceau n'ait plus vraiment de raison d'être, il continuait à être là comme un souvenir d'un passé qu'il voulait oublier.

Sa mission était importante, mais elle n'avait pas de date fixe pour être exécutée. Exécutée….. Pourquoi avait-il choisit ce mot pour décrire la fin de sa mission ? Sûrement parce que c'était le meilleur mot et surtout le plus approprié pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais la journée était belle. Il avait oublié que son village pouvait être aussi beau. Certes dans ces voyages il avait vu quasiment tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé un paysage qui lui fasse monter une larme à l'œil. D'un coup il porta sa main à son visage et il enleva la larme qui se présentait au coin de son œil. Puis un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Pas un sourire comme il en avait quand il était jeune, mais plutôt un sourire qui montrait à quel point il était content de pouvoir voir ce paysage. Sur cette pensée il décida d'aller voir un monument auquel il tenait particulièrement. Le monument des Hokages.

Tout le village semblait avoir été contaminé par la bonne humeur qu'inspirait ce décor. Le soleil venait de se lever et il projetait une lumière douce sur le village. Les rues étaient un mélange d'ombres et de lumières, ce qui rendait sa ballade encore plus agréable. Les gens s'afféraient tout autour de lui. Les commerçant préparant leurs échoppes. Des ninjas qui se rendait à la tour pour recevoir leurs missions, des enfants qui se rendaient à l'école, tout le village vivait paisiblement.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé au pied du monument. Il repensa au nombre de fois ou il avait abîmé ce monument, soit en le recouvrant de graffiti ou bien encore en faisant pousser des plantes dans les nez des Hokages. Ce monument n'avait pas changé, sauf que maintenant il y avait la tête du 5ème Hokage en plus sur la gigantesque paroi. 

Tout à coup il remarqua que le visage de Tsunade avait été mal sculpté. C'était un visage sévère qui était sur le mur alors que Tsunade était tout sauf cela. Elle avait été comme une sœur pour lui, elle lui avait donné l'amour dont il avait si besoin. Pas l'amour qu'une femme donne à un homme, mais celui qu'une mère donne à son fils ou que une sœur donne à son petit frère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pour quoi elle était comme ça avec lui, mais il s'en fichait. Elle avait été la famille qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais à cause d'elle, il avait aussi appris la douleur que l'on peut ressentir lorsque un membre de votre famille vous trahis. 

Tout en pensant il continua d'avancer et trouva très vite l'endroit qu'il cherchait. C'était l'endroit ou il se rendait tout le temps quand il était jeune. De ce point il pouvait voire tout le village. Cette sensation de domination sur le village l'avait souvent aidé dans sa prime jeunesse, surtout quand les adultes se montraient plus méchants que d'habitude envers lui. Et à cet endroit une fois de plus, il regarda le village, sans penser à rien. Se contentant de le regarder, de l'apprécier.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il c'était installé sur son perchoir, mais il fût ramené à la réalité par une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et pour cause cette voix l'avait grondé plus de fois qu'il n'est humainement possible. C'était la voix d'Iruka. La 1ère personne qui l'avait considéré comme un être humain et non pas comme un monstre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret et vît que Iruka donnait cours à une vingtaine d'étudiant.

Il reconnu tout de suite le discours, c'était le même depuis des années. C'était celui qui parlait des Hokages. De leur mission, de leur force, de leur vie et de leur mort.

Quand tout à coup Naruto remarqua quelque chose bougé dans les buissons qui étaient à côté de son père de remplacement. C'étais gris et vert, deux bras et deux jambes et par-dessus tout ça portait un bandeau avec une note de musique dessus. Iruka ne l'avait pas remarqué. Naruto en conclus que le ninja du son devait être un junnin au moins. Surtout pour être passé inaperçu des anbus qui étaient de garde….

- La sécurité de ce village laisse vraiment à désirer…. Pensa Naruto

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit repéré, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser faire… Comment faire était la question du moment. La solution lui vint naturellement. Il était assis sur la tête du premier Hokage, il allait utiliser une de ces techniques ! Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il exécuta une série de sceau avec ses mains et ensuite il regarda le ninja du son. D'abord rien ne se passa. Puis l'herbe sous les pieds du ninja bougea lentement, et d'un coup elles grandirent. La première chose quels attrapèrent furent les bras du ninja pour l'empêcher de riposter puis se fût la gorge pour qu'il ne puisse pas crier. Au bout d'un moment les plantes avaient recouverts tout le corps du ninja et on pouvait voir dans son regard la peur car il n'arrivait plus à respirer et savait ce qui allait arriver. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Naruto, cet homme avait menacé Iruka, la mort seule ne suffirait pas. Il allait le torturer. En enchaînant des nouveaux sceaux il fit grandir des ronces qui allèrent se planter dans les yeux du ninja, puis les plantes se sont serrées si fort autour de lui que ces côtes craquèrent sous la pression et allèrent se planter dans ses poumons et son cœur. Des gerbes de sang sortirent de la bouche du ninja qui ne pouvait plus crier. Tous les os de son corps craquèrent un à un, tous les organes furent atteints car la pression que les plantes appliquaient sur le ninja était au dessus de toute résistance humaine. Puis finalement Naruto décida de laisser le ninja comme cela. Ce dernier mourrait à cause de ces blessures, mais l'agonie durerait encore quelques heures. Iruka n'avait rien remarqué, ni aucun des anbus. Le cadavre de ce ninja ne sera peut-être jamais retrouvé.

- Cela donnera un superbe arbre au printemps prochain, dit Naruto en souriant

Puis tout à coup son regard s'assombri.

Ren. Elle aurait été en colère contre lui si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait. A cette pensée une ombre d'humanité apparue dans ces yeux. Il décida d'abréger les souffrances du ninja du son. Un seul sceau suffit. Le regard du ninja était plein de remerciement pour avoir abrégé les souffrances. Naruto essuya une larme qui s'était logée dans son œil. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Il allait tenir cette promesse, tout comme il allait tenir la promesse qu'il c'était fait à lui-même.

Il entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un arrivait. D'après le bruit des pas c'était un enfant. Naruto se décontracta un peu.

Lorsque l'enfant apparu devant Naruto il fût surpris. Mais la surprise s'effaça rapidement du visage du garçon. Le garçon devait avoir dans les 15 ans. Ses cheveux était noir comme la nuit ce qui contrastait énormément avec ses yeux blanc. Naruto reconnu tout de suite à quelle famille appartenait le garçon, c'était un Hyuga. Naruto poussa son observation un peu plus loin pour savoir à quel branche appartenait le garçon. Les habits n'avaient rein d'exceptionnel. Le garçon portait un short noir, ainsi qu'un pull noir lui aussi. Cela n'allait pas aider Naruto à savoir de quelle branche était le garçon. Puis un détaille lui vint à l'esprit, le garçon portait son protecteur frontal sur le front, mais on voyait q'une marque était cachée sous le bandeau. Il appartenait au bunke, la branche inférieure des hyugas. La même branche que Neji. Naruto continua dans ces pensées. S'il appartenait au bunke c'est qu'il protégeait une personne de la branche supérieure. Vu son age, il devait sûrement être le protecteur de Hanabi, la jeune sœur de Hinata.

Naruto releva les yeux vers le garçon pour voir que celui-ci faisait la même chose. Celui-ci avait regardé Naruto de haut en bas pour s'en faire une idée.

- Je croyais être le seul à venir ici. Le ton du garçon était sympathique, mais aussi légèrement provocateur

- Je le croyais également, mais il y a assez de place pour deux personnes. Naruto avait décidé d'être cordial avec le jeune garçon. Il avait assez fait de bêtises depuis qu'il était arrivé à konohana

Le garçon s'assit à côté de Naruto et regarda le paysage. Naruto fit de même. Tous deux regardant le paysage les minutes passèrent. Puis soudainement

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Naruto

- Pourquoi ? Lui rétorqua le garçon

- Parce que j'aime les gens qui savent apprécier un paysage en silence.

- Yakumo. Fût la réponse du garçon

- Yakumo Hyuga je suppose. Et en plus tu appartiens au Bunke

Le garçon sursauta. Qui était cet homme ? Le clan Hyuga était connu serte, mais uniquement dans Konohana. Et en plus il connaissait les deux branches de la famille et cela seul les Hyugas et quelques autres personnes le savent.

- Et vous quel est votre nom ? le ton de Yakumo avait changé.

Naruto ne pouvait donner son nom. Si le garçon en parlait chez lui une partie de son plan tomberait à l'eau. Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire.

- Daisuke Niwa.

- Daisuke Niwa, répéta le garçon, vous venez d'ou ? Vous connaissez les Hyuga d'o ?

- Cela je ne peut pas te le dire, désolé.

Cette réponse ne fît qu'attiser encore plus la curiosité de Yakumo, mais il fût coupé dans ces pensées par Naruto.

- Je suis désolé petit mais je vais devoir te laisser.

- Est-ce que je vous reverrais ? demanda le garçon

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi, tu auras assez de problèmes prochainement. Naruto disait cela en pensant à la réaction des Hyugas lorsque ils auront un soupçon de qui il est. 

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? la voix de Yakumo était enjouée et pleine de gentillesse

- Oui, vas-y

- Je dois avertir les anbus pour le ninja qui est dans l'arbuste ?

Cette remarque fît sursauter Naruto. Ce Yakumo était doué.

- Oui tu peut, et dît leur qu'ils devraient améliorer la sécurité, mais s'il te plait ne dit pas que tu m'as vu d'accord ?

- Pas de problème. La réponse de Yakumo avait été suivie de deux doigts croisés dans son dos qui montrait bien qu'il allait le dire. Après tout il ne savait pas qui était ce Daisuke.

_Fin du chapitre 2_

_Bon ici je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'on envoyé des encouragements (__Senvisage__ et Marionnette) !! Merci beaucoup !_ ^^__

_Bon je sais l'histoire n'avance pas vraimentet je ne trouve pas ce chapitre aussi bon que le 1er, mais j'aime bien les histoires longues. Mais n'ayez crainte jeunes gens vous aurez droit à des combats épiques._

_Si vous avez des commentaires ou des suggestions n'hésitez pas cette histoire n'est en aucun cas fermée. Si vous avez des idées de personnage dites le aussi._


	3. Chapitre 3 Mémorum

_Chapitre 3 – Mémorum –_

_----- Commentaire de l'auteur---------------------_

_Bon généralement je ne fais pas ce genre de choses au début d'un chapitre mais bon, cette fois il me semble que cela peut apporter une ambiance supplémentaire à ce chapitre._

_Bon alors pour ce chapitre il est conseillé d'écouter une musique en même temps (genre BO). Celles que j'écoute sont COLPLAY (n'importe laquelle, elles vont toutes à merveille) ou alors Norah Jones (le 1 CD est meilleur pour ce chapitre, il est plus lent, plus sensuel)_

_Voila c'est tout, merci_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Le soleil était en train de se lever. Le jeune homme allait se lever avec lui. Il avait une journée chargée devant lui : il lui faudrait traire les vaches, changer la litière des animaux, leur donner à manger, puis viendraient les réparations à faire dans la maison. Cet hiver avait été rude et la maison c'était un peu abîmée.

Le chant du coq l'obligea à se lever. Lui qui voulait rester dormir encore un peu… Mais dans la vie d'un paysan on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, surtout quand on a une femme et une petite fille. Il faut bien les nourrir. Il sortit les pieds du lit et eu un petit frisson. : froid. Bon il est vrai que c'était le début du printemps et que le temps était encore assez frais, mais il faisait plus froid que d'habitude ce matin-la. Après avoir fait sa toilette matinale, il alla réveiller sa fille Hinata qui dormait profondément sous la couette. Hinata lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était plutôt normal puisque c'était sa fille, mais comme un enfant se fait à deux, la petite fille avait également hérité certains traits de sa mère. Ces cheveux étaient brun foncé et elle avait les yeux verts sombres, comme sa mère. Par contre le sourire de la petite ainsi que ces expression était les siennes, sans aucun doute.

Il hésita à la réveiller car elle dormait si paisiblement, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, sa femme allait lui faire des remontrances et sa fille serait en retard pour aller à l'école. Et arriver en retard le 1er jour de cours, ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la petite en espérant la réveiller mais cela n'eu aucun effet. Elle était comme sa mère, une vraie masse pendant son sommeil. La maison pourrait s'écrouler, les animaux pourraient danser dans sa chambre, cela ne la réveillerait pas.

Il caressa la joue chaude de sa fille avec ces mains froides ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter une grimace sur le visage de celle-ci. Elle ouvrit ces jolis yeux et mit quelque temps pour vraiment se réveiller. Puis, comme un coup de fouet, elle reconnu son père et lui sauta dans les bras en lui donnant plein de bisous.

- Gardes en quelques uns pour ta mère, lui dit son père en souriant

- D'accord papa !

- Maintenant va faire ta toilette et prends ton petit déjeuner

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, dit la petite fille en partant de la chambre

Il était heureux. Tout les matins quand il se réveillait il était content car il savait qu'une famille qui l'aimait et qui l'attendait serait la. Tout le contraire de quand il était jeune…

- C'est quoi ce visage ?

Il sursauta, tourna la tête et vit sa femme contre la porte le regardant avec ces grands yeux verts.

- Rien, lui dit il, juste une mauvaise pensée

Sa femme avança vers lui. Elle lui prit la tête et la mit contre sa poitrine.

- Tu entends ces battements de cœur ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Oui. Répondit le mari

- Ils sont tous pour toi, lui dit-elle avec un sourire d'ange

- Merci

Ce fût tout ce qu'il pu répondre à cette phrase, mais sa femme n'avait aucune idée du plaisir, de la joie que cela représentait pour lui. Grâce à elle il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il était sortit de ce monde monochrome et avait commencé à voir la vie en couleurs. Et depuis que sa fille était née les couleurs étaient encore plus vives et chaleureuses.

- Maman j'ai faim ! Et je vais être en retard pour l'école si je ne me dépêche pas

- Oui c'est vrai ma chérie, il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes les mauvaises habitudes de ton père.

- Comment ça mes mauvaise habitudes ???

A cette remarque toute la famille ce mit à rire et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine.

La cuisine était petite mais elle avait été rangée si bien par sa femme qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande. La fenêtre située au dessus du lavabo était tournée plein sud, ce qui permettait d'avoir un soleil magnifique dans la cuisine dès le matin. Le petit déjeuner était préparé par sa femme et sa fille, les deux préparaient le café pour le père, le thé pour la mère et le chocolat chaud pour la fille. Le reste du petit déjeuner était constitué de pain avec du beurre, de fruits et de céréales. Et toute la famille adorait cela.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, la petite fille montait à toute vitesse dans sa chambre pour se préparer à son 1er jour d'école. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne parlait que de cela, du nombre d'amis qu'elle allait se faire, de l'institutrice qu'elle allait avoir, des jeux qu'elle allait faire à la récréation. Elle en avait tellement parlé que son père était aussi impatient qu'elle, mais lui c'était pour avoir un peu de paix et de silence.

Quand sa fille fût prête à y aller, il lui donna un dernier baiser et les recommandations habituelles. C'était sa femme qui allait accompagner Hinata jusqu'à l'école. Lui allait commencer sa journée de paysan.

Il commença par aller s'habiller car il était toujours en pyjama et ce n'était pas très pratique pour travailler…

Il mit son habit de travail : un habit bleu sombre, mais avec de beau dessein de nuages dessus. C'était sa femme qui avait fait cet habit et pour rien au monde il n'irait travailler sans lui. Puis il mit son chapeau sur la tête et se dirigea vers les étables.

La 1ère chose à faire était de changer la litière des animaux, un travail long et pénible, mais cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il le faisait et il avait l'habitude maintenant. De plus il avait toujours été physiquement fort. Une fois les litières changées il fallait donner à manger aux animaux. Il commença par les vaches, car il allait nécessiter leur aide pour labourer les champs. Ensuite les cochons. Cela l'amusait toujours autant de les nourrir, dés qu'ils l'entendaient arriver, les animaux se pressaient contre leur enclot car ils savaient qu'il y avait à manger. Arrivé à la moitié de la matinée, il décida de s'accorder une petite pose. Il se dirigea vers sa maison quand il aperçu un rayon de soleil qui se dirigeait vers lui. Sa femme avait anticipé ses pensées et était venue à sa rencontre pour l'aider un  peu.

Les deux se reposèrent un moment sous un olivier. Elle, assise les jambes en tailleur, lui couché sur le dos la tête sur les jambes de sa femme. Tout en parlant de la journée qui s'écoulait, de leur fille qui était à l'école et de leur déjeuner, elle lui passait la main dans les cheveux. C'était une chose qu'il adorait. Des frissons lui montaient le long du dos, un sentiment de plaisir et de bien être naissaient en lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours mais sa femme lui rappela qu'il devait encore nourrir des animaux et que elle devait aller préparer le déjeuner.

Il se leva en boudant légèrement et se dirigea vers les animaux qu'il devait encore nourrir.

Sa femme le vît partir et elle se retourna pour partir vers la maison. Elle souriait en marchant car elle savait qu'il boudait car il aurait voulu rester toute la journée sous l'olivier. Mais c'était sa tache à elle de le rappeler à l'ordre de temps en temps. Parfois elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants à la maison. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle qui pensait ne jamais trouver un mari ni avoir d'enfants, elle avait maintenant un mari enfant et une petite fille.

Une petite fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Encore ce matin sa fille l'avait étonnée. Elle l'avait emmenée à l'école et s'attendait à ce que sa fille ne veuille pas qu'elle parte comme tant d'enfants le font, mais contrairement à cela, sa fille lui dit que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle serait de retour le soir.

Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner et la maison était remplie d'une bonne odeur de nourriture, quand un ogre affamé arriva dans la maison. Elle l'avait entendu arrivé de loin avec son ventre qui faisait des bruits. En entrant, elle lui donna un baiser et tout en le servant, elle lui demanda si la matinée c'était bien passée. Tout en s'empiffrant son mari lui raconta que oui, mais que les vaches lui en voulaient car il ne leur avait pas donné assez à manger, et qu'il avait failli se faire tuer par les poules quand il avait voulu prendre les œufs. Sa femme rigolait car à l'écouter, on aurait dit qu'il avait vécu une épopée qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Ulysse.

Ensuite se fût son tour à elle de lui raconter la journée. Elle l'informa des réparations qu'il y avaient à faire dans la maison, des différentes personnes quel avait vu dans la matinée. Elle lui raconta que leur voisine, une vieille dame, avait reçu la visite de ses enfants ainsi que de ses petits-enfants que le chat de leur autre voisin était encore rentré dans la maison pour essayer de voler quelque chose à manger, mais qu'elle avait réussi à lui tenir tête et même à le faire fuir. Tout en racontant leur matinée ils étaient arrivé au dessert.

Après avoir si bien mangé, le mari décida qu'il allait faire une petite sieste pour aider la digestion. Sa femme le rappela à l'ordre en lui disant que la vaisselle n'allait pas se laver toute seule et qu'il devait l'aider. Lui qui pensait avoir échappé à cette corvée, mais vu la tête que sa femme faisait, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer d'y échapper.

Une fois cette corvée faite, il alla s'étendre sur le lit.

- Je peux venir faire la sieste avec toi ? lui demanda sa femme

- Bien sur, tu es toujours la bienvenue pour faire la sieste, lui répondit-il les yeux plein de malice

Lui était déjà couché. Sa femme avança vers le lit et s'y coucha. Il était couché sur le dos les bras derrière la tête. Elle, elle passa sa main sur son ventre et mit sa tête sur son torse puis elle se sera contre lui. Et dans cette position tout les deux firent une sieste. Le bonheur qui se lisait sur leurs visages était sans égal.

Lui qui avait froid même en plein été malgré la chaleur, avait trouvé la source de chaleur qui réchaufferait son cœur et redonnerait vie à ses yeux.

Elle, qui pensait être seule toute sa vie, sans famille, sans amis, sans enfants, avait trouvé l'homme qui lui donnerait tout sans concessions. 

Et pour toutes ses raisons, les deux époux étaient heureux.

L'homme fût réveillé dans son sommeil par un bruit sourd, une chaleur étouffante, des cris qui venait de partout. Il sauta du lit et regarda autour de lui, il était dans une chambre d'hôtel, et cette chambre était en feu, les cris provenaient de dehors car les gens fuyaient à toute vitesse. Il allait réveiller sa femme mais le lit était vide. Il se dirigea vers la sortie en marchant. Il n'avait pas peur des flammes car il avait vu pire. Il passa la porte de sa chambre, aida un vieil homme à sortir de l'hôtel en le portant sur son dos. Une fois arrivé dehors, il déposa le vieil homme à terre et regarda l'hôtel qui brûlait. Ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu'il voyait ce phénomène. De grandes flammes bleus et rouges consumaient tout l'édifice. Il voyait passer des médecins et des pompiers de partout. Tout le monde se bousculait, et finalement un médecin vint s'occuper du vieil homme. Il ne prêtait plus attention à cela quand tout à coup il entendit :

- Na…. Naruto ??

Il se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix, et elle venait du médecin. Il regarda attentivement et la, il reconnu la personne. C'était …..

Fin du chapitre 3

_Rhaaaaaaaaaaa__ comme j'aime ce chapitre. Calme, beau, tendre, rhaaaaaaaaaaaa je ne m'en lasse pas ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre vous aussi._

_Une fois de plus je remercie les gens qui m'on encore encouragé. Merci _


	4. Chapitre 4 La vérité par la douleur

Chapitre 4 - La vérité par la douleur – 

---- Commentaire de l'auteur ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Alors le PG-13 il est pour ce chapitre. Evitez de manger, éloigné les enfants et allumer les lumières. Je ne suis pas responsable des crises de panique et d'angoisse que vont engendrer ce chapitre. Sur ce, Let's get wild !_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Précédemment : 

_Tout le monde se bousculait, et finalement un médecin vint s'occuper du vieil homme. Il ne prêtait plus attention à cela quand tout à coup il entendit :_

- _Na… Naruto ??_

_Il se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix, et elle venait du médecin. Il regarda attentivement et la, il reconnu la personne. C'était …_

C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il pensait voire en médecin. C'était aussi une des seules personnes qui ne l'ait pas trahis le jour fatidique. 

Konohamaru. 

Naruto fût surpris, de tous les métiers possibles, c'était vraiment le dernier dans lequel il pensait voir le jeune garçon. Il l'aurai plutôt vu en temps que chunnin, voir junnin, mais médecin…. Il avait grandit, normal le temps passe pour tout le monde. Apparemment il avait bien vécu, son visage était sans cicatrice, il avait l'air en parfaite santé, ce qui est normal pour un médecin, et qui plus ait il avait un vrai look d'homme. Finit les lunettes d'aviateur sur la tête, finit l'écharpe beaucoup trop grande bref finit tout ces chose qui faisait de lui un enfant. A présent c'était un adulte qui avait le visage d'une personne qui vient de voir un mort ressuscité. 

C'était assez normal. 

- "C'est toi Naruto-nisan ?? C'est vraiment toi ??" Lui demande le jeune homme 

Arghhh, Konohamaru l'avait reconnu du 1er coup d'œil. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. 

- "Oui c'est moi, Konohamaru ". Lui répondit Naruto. 

Le jeune homme ne pouvait le croire. Celui qu'il avait considéré comme son seul rival, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était de retour après toute ces années. Lui qui le croyait mort (comme la plupart des gens du village), il le voyait maintenant plus vrai que nature. Il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Le regard de Naruto n'était plus le même qu'avant. La lueur de joie et de malice avait disparue et avait fait place à de la haine, de la colère, mais aussi à de l'amour, de la gentillesse au delà des mots. 

- "Tu n'est plus ninja ?" demanda Naruto 

- "Non après ton départ et la réaction des ninjas de ce village, j'ai été dégoûté par leur réaction et je ne voulais plus faire partie de ce groupe. J'ai donc suivie une voie qui me permettrait de vivre sans avoir honte de moi-même." 

- "C'est gentil mais tu n'avais pas à faire cela. J'étais, je suis et je serais le monstre qui a attaqué et détruit une partie de ce village."

Cette réponse attrista Konohamaru. Il voyait bien que la haine que Naruto avait pour Konohana n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Au milieu de toute cette agitation et de ce brouhaha, un groupe gens traversait la foule en l'écartant, comme Moise le fît avec l'eau de la mer rouge. Naruto tourna la tête, et regarda. Il sourit. Ils étaient tous la. Gennin, chunnin, jounin et anbu. Un comité d'accueil pensa Naruto. Une série de pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ces pensées n'étaient pas celle de Naruto, elles appartenaient à l'un des deux autres. Elles étaient pleines de sang et de cadavres, de membres arrachés et de bâtiment détruit, de pleure et de lamentation. 

- "Naruto c'est bien toi ?" demanda une fois fluette qui venait du milieu du groupe 

- "Encore cette question, vous ne voulez pas en changer ??" 

Dans le groupe qui venait d'arriver, tous étaient d'accord. C'était Naruto. 

- "Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'offrir un bol de ramen.", un humour sarcastique qui confirma à certain ce qu'ils avaient vu. 

Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino et Shikamaru s'étaient avancés. 

- "Vous avez fait vite pour venir", fît remarquer Konohamaru 

- "Oui, je suis sur que depuis qu'ils m'ont vu au restaurant ils sont sur leur garde", répondit Naruto avec un sourire malicieux 

- "Exactement, et comme tu l'a fait pour nous, nous allons t'ouvrir les yeux par la force." 

- "Oui, Naruto redeviens celui que tu était, nous ne voulons pas te blessé."

C'était une Hinata en larme qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Car elle savait très bien ce que ces amis allaient faire. Ils allaient se battre à fond pour " mettre du plomb dans sa tête " comme l'avait dit Kiba. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ces amis ou que Naruto soit blessé. 

- "Me blesser ?" Demanda Naruto, "la seule manière de me blessé (sa voix était devenue sombre et pleine de haine) serais que vous me traitié d'amis." 

- "Puisque c'est comme ça….." 

Sur cette phrase, Lee se lança le premier au combat, il fût suivit par Sasuke et Neji. 

Une série de simple coup fût échangée. Coup de pieds, esquive, contre attaque, revers de la main, puis finalement un coup porta. Naruto le reçu de plein fouet sur la joue, et Lee avait mis de la volonté dans ce coup. Autant dire que beaucoup de gens ne se serraient pas relevé. Mais ce qui se passa, fît monter un sentiment de peur dans le cœur de Konohamaru. Naruto n'avait même pas bougé, il avait tout juste la joue rouge, comme s'il venait de ce prendre une claque. 

- "Vous ne voulez pas vous battre pour de vrai ?" demanda Naruto, "sinon je vais finir par tué l'un d'entre vous pour vous obliger à vous battre sérieusement." 

Personne ne rigola, ni ne fît de commentaire, car au fond d'eux ils avaient un doute. Naruto était t'il vraiment capable de faire cela ? 

- "Très bien puisque tu le demande." 

Au son de cette phrase prononcée par Neji, les gens qui regardaient le combat virent une chose qu'ils n'étaient pas près de voir de sitôt. Le clan Hyuga et Uchiwa avaient activé leurs capacités, Kiba s'était muté en une sorte de fauve à quatre pattes, Shino avait ses insectes qui étaient de sortie et Shikamaru avait son ombre qui dansait sous ses pieds. 

- "Alors Choji, comme d'habitude tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas rester à t'empiffrer ?" 

Ces paroles prononcées par Naruto eurent l'effet escompté. Choji fonçât sur Naruto. Techniquement Choji n'était pas un mauvais ninja, il se situait même dans la bonne moyenne des jounins. Mais quand il attaqua Naruto, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Un simple revers de la main. 

Un coup tout simple, mais qui brisa net la mâchoire de Choji et l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il tomba inconscient. 

- "Rhooo, désolé je ne croyais pas avoir mis autant de force dans ce coup. J'espère qu'il se relèvera un jour." 

- "Qui est-tu ?" Demanda Neji 

- "Comment ça qui je suis ?" La réponse de Naruto avait quelque chose de pas normal 

- "Oui, qui est-tu ? Ton chakra n'est pas le même que celui de Naruto, il y ressemble mais il est différent" 

- "Hoooo, vous avez remarqué cela ?"

Cette réponse les mettait mal à l'aise, "je suis Naruto et en même temps je ne le suis pas." Suite à cette réponse le combat continua de plus belle. 

Le groupe guidé par Shikamaru avait déplacé le combat petit à petit vers la foret, car eux ils étaient bloque dans leur mouvement par les civils et les bâtiments au alentours. Alors que pour Naruto cela était très différent, lui apparemment il s'en fichait complètement, il balançait des techniques sur tout ce qui bouge, obligeant les ninjas à s'occuper des gens, les empêchant ainsi de combattre à fond leur ennemi. 

Le combat faisait rage dans la foret, mais malgré toute sa puissance Naruto commençait à avoir du mal. Ses ennemis n'étaient pas des genins, et de plus maintenant ils pouvaient se battre à 100. A bout de souffle, Naruto examinait la situation. Mauvais, très mauvais. A ce rythme la, il allait perdre ce combats, malgré ses capacités de régénération, son endurance et toute sa force, il allait se faire battre. Ses ennemis aussi étaient fatigués, mais ils étaient plus nombreux et surtout plus motivé que lui. Oui, car se combat le lassait. Il n'en avait pas voulu de ce combat. Si tout c'était bien passé, son histoire serait déjà finie…. Mais apparemment le destin ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tache. 

- " Vous voulez vraiment vous battre? Vous y tenez tant que ça ? " 

La question de Naruto surpris tout le monde. 

- " Si c'est la seul manière de te faire revenir à la raison, oui nous le voulons." Neji avait parlé pour tous, sauf peut-être pour Sasuke 

- " Naruto tu était faible, et tu l'est toujours." La phrase de Sasuke ce voulait méchante. 

- " Pauvre Sasuke, tu na toujours pas compris ce que être fort veut dire. J'ai de la peine pour toi." dit le blond 

- " Comment ??" Sasuke était enragé et allait se jeter dans le combat, quand Sakura l'empêcha. 

- " Laisse le finir sa phrase" lui dit-elle 

- " Tu vois Sasuke, Sakura est plus forte que toi. Elle est forte, car malgré tout ce que tu lui à fait subir à cause de ta vengeance, elle t'aime toujours." 

Sakura rougit à cette remarque. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer le brun. Même quand il avait renié le village. 

- " Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, et te trouvé quelqu'un. A ce moment tu comprendra ce que "fort" veut dire." La phrase du blond était pleine de tristesse et des larmes apparaissaient sur son visage. 

- " Encore ces histoires ! MOI je peut être aimé !" La phrase du brun, déclanche quelque chose en Naruto. Ce dernier avait la tête tournée vers le sol, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. 

Sakura pensait que Naruto pleurait, car elle savait que personne ne pourrait jamais aimer Naruto, à cause de ce qu'il est. C'était sa malédiction. 

- " Seule une folle, ou une prostituée pourrait aimer un monstre comme t…."

Sasuke ne vit rien. Il remarqua que quelque chose c'était passé, quand il vit Naruto en face de lui. Il n'avait pas senti la douleur, ni le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Il regarda le blond et suivit le bras de ce dernier, qui finissait dans son torse. Il n'avait pas senti que Naruto lui avait arraché le cœur de la poitrine. Il n'avait pas remarqué la panique dans le regard des autres. Il n'avait pas vu que les yeux de Naruto étaient bleus. - " Plus jamais tu ne parlera d'elle." C'était la dernière phrase que Sasuke allait entendre, et elle venait de Naruto. 


End file.
